This invention relates generally to vehicular seat assemblies, and in particular is concerned with a cover assembly for a telescoping tower of a vehicular seat.
Seat assemblies for vehicles include a seat back coupled or otherwise connected to a seat bottom. Restraints are provided on a seat assembly to secure a passenger to the seat. Such restraints can include a shoulder belt and a waist belt. The shoulder belt and the waist belt are usually secured to retractors to permit adjustments to the belts for the comfort and safety of a passenger.
A telescoping tower can be mounted on a side surface of a seat back. Such a tower can provide a housing for a shoulder belt. A retractor for the shoulder belt can be mounted in the tower. If desired, a headrest can be mounted to the tower. The tower is vertically adjusted to position the shoulder belt and/or the headrest to accommodate a passenger. In a first or lower position, the tower is positioned so that the shoulder belt and/or headrest are adjacent a top surface of the seat back. In a second or upper position, the tower is positioned so that the shoulder belt and/or headrest vertically spaced from a top surface of the seat back.
As the tower is extended above a top surface of the seat back, an opening or gap formed in a tower cover can expose the tower. It is desirable to cover this opening at all positions of the tower.